oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cannoli
(former); (former) | occupation = Revolutionary Leader; CP9 Agent (former) | relatives = | residence = | alias = | epithet = "Break Dogma" (休憩ドグマ, Kyuukei Doguma) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = | bounty = At Least 52,000,000Bounty Request Update: Staunton White + Amaka + Cannoli: Cannoli's first known bounty is listed. At Least 152,000,000Bounty Request Update: Cannoli's second known bounty is listed. 232,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = September 19th | height = 177 cm (5'10") | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Cannoli is a canine and the leader of the Soapbox Revolutionaries.Sleeping Beauty: Cannoli announces that she is the leader of the Soapbox Revolutionaries. Formerly a high-ranking member of the 's most secretive unit, the , Cannoli defected and completely seperated herself from the and all of their affiliates.Sleeping Beauty: Braxton correctly guesses that Cannoli was in the CP9. Cannoli is now one of the most wanted women in the world due to the massive danger she poses to the World Government in both the literal and figurative terms due to her immense fighting prowess and knowledge of government operations. Due to the nature of her background and her attempts at usurping the World Government, Cannoli has garnered an extensive unknown bounty and the epithet of "Break Dogma" as both a reference to her denial of current systems, as well as a pun for her mink heritage. Appearance Cannoli is often described as a very beautiful and bodacious woman, who is often seen as extremely appealing to strangers. Her captivating appearance is considered to be one of the most noticeable things about her, and one of the many traits —physical or otherwise— that has become a trademark for her as an overall person. Cannoli has a unique stature that shows her rather compact build, standing at 5'10" and weighing a total of 174 pounds. Her figure has been described as curvy, and she has a rather attractive lower body including thighs and behind; these natural features are often seen as attractive and have been the subject of many double-takes whenever Cannoli passes by. Her overall body is described to have an hourglass figure with a small waist and "exaggerated" hips and breasts, yet another characteristic that has made her become known as an appealing woman. Despite some of her attributes, it cannot be stressed that Cannoli has displayed on multiple occasions her mass amounts of strength which suggests that while it may not appear so, Cannoli possesses some sort of muscle accumulation that would allow her to carry out such feats. As she is a mink, Cannoli has golden fur that is known to be exceedingly soft, with slight color variety around her muzzle and long canine ears. Cannoli, being a mink, does not possess any "true" hair. However, she is able to appear to have some due to the tuft of fur on her head that she has tied up with a red hair tie; in addition to this, her ears also serve as "pigtails" to complete the illusion of hair. Cannoli also has black "puppy dog" eyes that are generally considered to be adorable and apparently aid her in convincing people of favors, should the case ever arise. In terms of apparel, Cannoli is rather consistent with her style. In general, she appears to wear clothing that would stereotypically be assigned to a secretary or similar position. This includes a variety of pencil skirts, blazers, sweater vests, and stockings, most of which are incorporated in Cannoli's most commonly seen outfit. The aforementioned outfit consists of a white collared shirt underneath a green plaid sleeveless sweater vest. She also wears a dark blue mini skirt and black buckle shoes, in addition to the small red ribbon that she wears as a "tie." Personality Cannoli has what some may consider as a childish personality, and she frequently speaks in a teasing manner. In addition, she seems to be fond of sarcastic remarks and diffusing more serious situations with witty remarks, as evident by her encounter with Ferrothorn Braxton and subsequent teasing. Fittingly, much like a child would, Cannoli does not seem to take "doses of her own medicine" very well. It seems to bother and even anger her greatly when someone becomes annoyed with her and acts on this aforementioned annoyance with remarks of their own.Sleeping Beauty: Cannoli is seen consistently teasing Braxton, but becomes "disgusted" when he develops an attitude with her. Despite her normally childish demeanor, it is apparent that Cannoli is capable of complex and strategic thinking on a level unheard of by most. This is evident by her status as the leader of an entire Revolutionary force, which in itself is an extremely difficult job only held by those with amazing leadership capabilities. Additionally, this leadership capability has seemingly spawned a talent for being able to see the bigger picture. This is seen during Cannoli's negotiations with Ferrothorn Braxton, in which she analyzes both of their situations and deduces that it would benefit both of them if they worked together.Sleeping Beauty: Cannoli tries to convince Braxton to work with her based solely off of her analytical capabilities. Cannoli also seems to possess a very noticeable verbal tic, which is that she inserts "bau" at the beginning or end of the grand majority of her sentences. Interestingly enough "baubaubau" seems to be her Laughter Style as well. Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki History Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Cannoli's appearance is based on Isabelle from Animal Crossing. *Canolli's name is based off of the reading of "inu (dog)," which is "ken." The romanization of cannoli, "kanori," sounds similiar to this. References